Locked Up
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Being locked up is never good, especially if it's in Las Noches. Yaoi. GrimmRen pair. Lemon. AizGrimm AizRen: lemon-ness only. Set after Aizen betrays Soul Society. Summary sucks, but you'll like what you read. ;D INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own Bleach**

**Locked Up

* * *

**

It was strange how I ended up in this situation. Locked up behind these metal bars and to make it worse, being locked up in Las Noches. A small sigh passed my lips, how did I end up in this mess. Oh yeah I forgot it was all because of Captain Aizen, I mean Ex-Captain Aizen. When I first arrived here I was pissed, and wouldn't eat any of Aizen's crappy food. But over time I just gave in and ate it; which seem kind of pathetic since I don't need to eat. I guess she was the reason why I started to eat, her soft hazel eyes were so concern with my wellbeing that I just didn't want to see her like that.

She was my prison guard, but now to me she was a friend. Over the month I stayed here she visited me everyday, she always had food and stories when she came along. Out of the blue one day she told me her name Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or Nel, the third Espada. Nel was a very kind soul, she complimented on my tattoos and my long red locks while I complimented on her blue-green hair. During one of Nel's visits she told me of another Espada, who had a problem with her being the third Espada and always challenged her.

I frown at the idea, but told her not to worry about him. The following day I regretted such an answer, I had found out –by Gin- that Nel had been exile from Las Noches. The moment I heard those words I was beyond pissed, I wanted to rip that smile off of Gin's face. Gin knew I had started to develop feelings for Nel, but it was only one-sided for she told me she was in love with an Espada name Nnoitra Gilga. Why didn't this Nnoitra protect Nel from getting exile?

Some days had passed since Nel had been exile, and that's when I met my new prison guard. This time it was a male, he had light-blue hair and eyes with little teal tattoos under them. He walked in and kicked the tray of food towards me, and told me he would be watching me for now on. I on the other hand just turned my back to him, and stared at the wall that now was looking interesting. He growled an animalistic growl; I thought he would leave since he was pissed but what he did was much unexpected.

He had entered the cell and pushed me into the wall by my throat. I stared into his light-blue eyes and could see the killing intent in them. For a second time in my life I was scared, the first was Aizen no doubt after his threats of rape I could never defy his word. But this wasn't Aizen; this was his subordinate Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I knew he wasn't Aizen, but I felt that Grimmjow could do more damage then just Aizen threats. Meaning that there might be a chance that Grimmjow might just go through with Aizen's threats, but Grimmjow hadn't made those threats so I was safe for now.

The Espada flashed his fangs, and leaned closer to whisper something. His hot breath made me shudder at the words that passed his lips. My reason to fear him was correct, but more importantly he knew my reason for fearing Aizen and he was going to use that reason against me if I didn't obey him. He released his grip from my throat, then walked out like nothing happened. From that point on I obey him like a pet to a master would; if he wanted me to eat I ate, if he wanted me to sleep I slept.

All I needed to do was listen and compile to his commands, I was cleared from the threats. But all that changed when Grimmjow walked in pissed as hell. Grimmjow punched a hole in the wall while I just watched him spit out profanities about Ulquiorra. The bluenette being my guard I had learned many things about him, like he dislikes anyone who underestimates him. Seating behind these bars made me want to comfort him, but I knew Grimmjow would just cero me in the face.

You could almost say I fell in love with him, but that was a secret I wanted to keep for myself. But that day could've changed my mind and heart about Grimmjow. The Espada had stop cursing and turned his full attention on me, he had a devilish smile that could out beat Aizens'. The next thing I know I'm face down in the ground, with my hands tied behind my back. I felt Grimmjow lean over my bottom that was up in the air, his hands slowly pulled down my hakama.

I turned my head to the side to see Grimmjow smirking down at me. He explains that this might help us relieve the stress that we had; what stress did I needed to relieve, I was scared shit-less right now! I shudder at the digits that rub against my entrance; this could not be happening! A large jolt of pain ran through my body, as Grimmjow plunged into me. I winced from the pain but couldn't adjust to it, as the Espada thrust in and out of me. The only thing I could do was suppress any moans that wanted to escaped, but even that I couldn't do.

Grimmjow purred at the moans that passed my lips, and to amplify the sounds he stoked my unattended member. The Espada's hands were very skilled, as they squeeze and rubbed my already harden little Ren. My stomach began to turn into a knot, I was close and Grimmjow knew this. Grimmjow began to thrust harder and deeper, causing my insides to bleed. For some strange reason my body found it quite pleasurable, that I moan the others name. When his name was heard he clamped his fangs on my shoulder, then came right after I did.

I was sweaty, breathing hard and getting tired. Grimmjow removed himself and turned me over on my side, then he stood and began to leave. But before he left the room, he said I was his and only his. Once he was out of the room I released a large sigh; now I'm even more caged up.

* * *

**Hyou: It's not rape if Renji didn't resist. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own Bleach**

**It's GrimmRen pair story, with AizGrimm lemon, and AizRen lemon.  
**

**Locked Up

* * *

**

I sat quietly in my throne, and painfully listened to Szayel talk. The pink hair man was, I think, talking about this latest experiment; truth be told I stopped listening fifty-five minutes ago the other five minutes were sadly spent on him. Deciding that we should end this little chat, I raised my hand to silence the scientist.

"Thank-you Szayel, I hope you keep up the good work and report back to me another time." _Please for the love of me (god), don't!_

The scientist smile and bowed as he left, leaving me with time on my hands. There was so little to do around my palace, maybe I just might check on my little prisoner. I made my way to the surveillance room, and to find it empty. Ah that's right Gin took a little down time somewhere, and won't be back for awhile. Which means I guess I'll be doing the people watching until Gin gets back, this might be fun. My eyes quickly found the monitor I was looking for, the figure on the screen was laying down resting.

I found it quite amusing how Renji slept in that awful cell, just three walls, a floor, a ceiling, and iron bars. The figure began to toss and turn trying to find the best sleeping position; I wonder why he's sleeping it's only the afternoon. I began to rewind the tape, and to my surprise I found the reason. Oh Grimmjow you shouldn't mess with other people's property and that property shouldn't mess with others. I began to leave the room, and headed down to a certain someone.

-B-L-E-A-C-H-B-R-E-A-K-

I dragged myself into my shower, I was completely exhausted. You would be to if you had sex then got into a fight with Nnoitra; the ass had to piss me off didn't he. The warm water rushed down my body and burned the small cuts that were slowly healing. My mind began to wander over the events that happen today, especially about a certain red head. The scene was burned into my mind, the way the Lieutenant moan and groan, the way his body reacted to my touches.

A sudden knock on my door broke my out of my thoughts. I shut off the water, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I growled at the person who stood in my room, the one someone who I didn't want to see, Aizen. He smirked at me while I only glared, what the hell did he want?

"Grimmjow it's good to see you."

"Yeah yeah, what do you want?" I bit out

In a blink off an eye I was face down in the bed, with my arms behind me. Aizen leaned down on me and began to nibble on my neck. I tried to get away but he pushes me deeper into the bed. The devil's hand quickly removed the towel, and went for my defenseless member. He's stokes were quick and rough, it was such an intoxication pleasure. I cursed myself for enjoy such an act; I should at least try to not enjoy it. Aizen scraped his dull nails up my staff slowly, causing me to shudder.

I bit back a moan, but the cursed demon sunk his teeth down on my flesh getting a semi-moan. I could feel his lips curve into a smirk, satisfied with the noise. My stomach was curling up, damn I'm close. Suddenly Aizen jerked hard forward, as if he were trying to rip of my precise package. I winced in the pure pain that ran through me, but even though it hurt I was still able to release. I was in so much agony I curled up into a ball, like some pathetic animal that was frighten which pissed my off.

I looked up to see Aizen smirking down at me, as he wiped his fingers clean with his mouth. He began to head for the door, but looked over his shoulder to me.

"Next time Grimmjow, find another way to entertain yourself."

I growled at his words, and cursed him as the door close.

* * *

**Hyou: Sorry for the short-ness. I would like to thank Sasu Nuff Nuff, for such an idea. So as you can see this is no longer a one-shot anymore, it was now become a story. So hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own Bleach**

**Locked Up

* * *

**

I stared at the ceiling; I was quite bore in this cell. It's been two days since Grimmjow and I had sex, and it was causing me to worry. Ever since our little contact he didn't look me in the eyes, or say any other words then 'here's your food'. For once I needed physical contact, at this moment I felt like a dog in heat. But the only person within my range to demolish this craving is Grimmjow, and he won't even look at me. I sighed, I was being very pathetic and I didn't like it. A sudden creak broke my thoughts; I look up to find a new visitor.

"Aizen wants to speak with you." He said emotionless

The green eyed being opened my cell, and I began to follow him. I was a little confused, where was Grimmjow and why does Aizen want to talk to me? I was about to ask this guy my questions, but we stopped in front of double doors. The emotionless person usher me in as he opened the door, I enter and turn to find the door closed already with that green eye guy no where to be found. When I turn my attention to the room I entered I realized I was in Aizen's quarters. I began to slowly back up but I felt to arms wrap around my waist.

"Renji it's good to see you." Aizen whisper

I began to panic and started to struggle out of Aizen's grip. The man only smile and tossed me over his shoulder, then threw me onto the bed. I started to get up but he crawled on top of me.

"Aizen let me go!"

"Why? Is there someone you need to see?"

I froze and stared into his brown eyes, he knew I could just tell. But what bother me the most was what was held in his eyes, it was a look of pure hatred and it scared me.

"What did you do to him?"

"Mmm I don't remember, maybe you can jog my memory."

Once those words passed his lips I began to struggle to get away from him. He smirked then began to rip my clothes off, then sank his teeth into my expose shoulder. I cry out in pure agony as I saw the blood drip from the wound. Aizen took that opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth, his tongue tasted of blood. His lips released mines then went to my neck, that's when I relax. Aizen just wants my body and me, but he can only have one of the two. I sighed in defeat, which Aizen took that as a yes to continue.

Aizen's skill mouth traveled down to my member, and began to lick and suck on it. I moan from the way he uses his tongue to stoke up and down my staff. I watched as Aizen stopped his actions to remove his clothing, and plunge into me. He started off slowly but began to go harder and faster, which was a little out of his usually ways. I gripped on his shoulders as he went deeper inside me, what was with Aizen today he never had this much need before?

A sudden pull of my hair cause me to return my attention back to the man in front of me. He sank is canines back into my flesh, earning a hiss from me. This was so unlike Aizen, he seems more animalistic it just didn't fit him. Aizen then stopped all his movements then was hovering above me. His brown eyes met mines, then he spoke.

"Renji I love you."

I stare at him, what was I suppose to say? I didn't love him, my heart belong to Grimmjow. I was about to reply until a knock on the door stopped the words that were about to come out of my mouth.

* * *

**Hyou: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own Bleach  
**

**Locked Up**

* * *

Aizen stood up and put on his hakama before answering the door. Renji quickly grab the covers as he heard Aizen usher the person in. But once the red head laid his eyes on the person he felt his whole body become cold. Grimmjow just stared at Renji for a second then turned his attention back to Aizen.

"Ulquiorra said you wanted to talk to me, but you weren't in the throne room."

"Ah yes, I want you to go to the human world and see how everything is going."

Grimmjow just nodded and left the room. Renji felt awful, why did Grimmjow have to see him like this. The brown hair devil smirked on how his plan had worked, he almost lost control of himself as he felt a laugh begin to surface but he was able to push it down.

-B-L-E-A-C-H-B-R-E-A-K-

Grimmjow walked through the halls of Las Noches in a calm manner, but once he was in his room that manner change instantly. The king of destruction punches a hole in the hall, while letting curse words fly about his quarters.

"Damn Aizen, was he trying to prove a point about Renji."

The Espada's eyes lower as he thought about what he saw. He thought back on how Renji had just sat there and didn't say a word. It seems that the red head hadn't struggle either seeing as he just sat there.

"Maybe Renji is in love with Aizen." Grimmjow whispered

The concept that formed in his mind caused a sore sensation to course through his entire being. How could he have been so stupid to believe someone cared, how could he let himself fall in love. Grimmjow quickly composed himself and began to head to the world of the living.

-One Day Ago-

I spent most of the day walking through the hallways trying my best to clear my head. Ever since I had that blissful moment with that red head bastard, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Like yesterday I decide to keep low from Renji so Aizen wouldn't bother me, but ignoring him didn't help. The red head just kept looking at me like he was worried about me. Then the same look he gave me happened today too, damn what the hell? I stopped walking and ran a lone hand through my hair.

"Damn, what did I get myself into?"

I pause my thought process before retracing what I said.

"What the hell am I saying? I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack; I never take any shit back."

"Talking to yourself Grimmjow?"

I turned around to the person who spoke, and I growled at their presence. Now was not the time for people to bother me.

"What the fuck do you want Ulquiorra?" I glared

"Lord Aizen would like to speak to you."

"Tsk."

The green eye bastard just shook his head a bit before sighing and walking off in the direction he came. The truth is I really didn't want to see Aizen, especially after the whole fiasco in my room. So you could say I was a little on the edge near that fucking God complex bastard. But Aizen could careless if I was pissed at him, all he wanted was what he wanted so let's not keep him waiting. I quickly sonido over to his Throne room, and walked in to see him sitting in his chair.

"Grimmjow."

"Aizen."

A smiled spread across his face and I almost threw up at the sight of it.

"So what do you want?"

"I thought we could talk about Renji."

"Look I haven't mess with him if that's what you're asking?"

In a sudden instant Aizen was gone then appear right in front of me. I stepped back but Aizen step closer, and placed a hand on me cheek then lean forward.

"Grimmjow I'm just trying to look out for my favorite Espada." He smirked

"…"

"You see Renji likes to wrap his little fingers around people he finds interesting, then once he's got them tight in his grip he breaks them apart bit by bit."

I let a growl loose before slapping that devil's hand. First how the hell am I his favorite, second he can go fuck himself for wasting my time.

"Back off Aizen."

"Alright, I'm only trying to protect you."

I snorted at his words before walking off.

-Present Day-

Grimmjow hovered over the town of Karakura, then quickly sonido over to the local substitute's house. The Sexta Espada appeared on Ichigo's roof and began to listen closely to the conversation going on inside.

"Rukia everything is going to be ok." The orange teen explained

"Do you even believe what your saying Ichigo?"

"Of-"

"Don't lie! Renji has been missing for over a month. My best friend is probably dead!"

"Don't say things like that, for all we know he could be busting out right now."

The two became silent, while Grimmjow snorted and went to his next destination. During Grimmjow's time coming to this world he had been going through the same routine, and has heard the same thing over and over. The Espada concluded that some Soul Reapers just couldn't move on, or they fill their pretty little heads with positive outcomes that they can't tell the different between fantasy and reality. Grimmjow soon came to a halt as he was above his next targets. Below him sat three spiritual aware humans, who were having a nice little lunch outside a café.

"Rukia has been more upset then usually." The female of the group spoke

"It's only natural that she's getting like this since her best friend is still missing."

"Uryū do you think there's anyway to help her."

"…I'm not sure Orihime. All we can do is give her space, or hope for the best we can get Renji back."

The auburn hair teen frown a bit and stared at her untouched tea, she wasn't very thirsty. Orihime looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand belongs to the other male in the group who had yet spoken since they began their little lunch.

"I bet Rukia would cheer up if you and she had some girl time together."

"You think so Chad?"

"Orihime your very good at listening to people's problem and at the same time are able to comfort them."

The orange hair teen gave it some thought before agreeing with the large quiet giant. Orihime quickly got up from her seat and began to say good-bye to the two. Uryū and Chad just smiled as their friend began heading over to see Rukia.

* * *

**Hyou:Hello my good readers, it's been awhile hasn't it. Today I decided to continue this story, because if you know me I hate stories that I don't finish. So I will resume writing this story, but updates might be slow. So I hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own Bleach **

**Locked Up**

* * *

Grimmjow flopped down on his bed, and buried his face in his pillow. After returning from the world of the living the blue hair Espada went to the Throne room to report what he had gather, but yet again the Lord wasn't there. Grimmjow didn't want to search for Aizen, beside he had an idea where the Ex-Captain was and Grimmjow didn't want to go through that again. So here was the Sexta, resting in peace and quiet the way he like it.

_The two began grinding their hips together, which cause the two to moan and groan. Grimmjow looked down at Renji and removed his shirt and pants, then toss his clothing with the others. Renji took his index finger and began tracing the others muscles, Grimmjow shudder at his cold touch. After the red head was done playing, Grimmjow sank his head between the others thighs and claimed the hard member in his mouth. Renji arched his back towards him and moan, the other licked and sucked causing more moans. Grimmjow looked up and stared at Renji, whose face was flushed._

_Grimmjow brushed his fingers over Renji's mouth, in which he soaked them up with his saliva. In one swift movement he took one finger and plunged it into Renji's entrance, Renji grip Grimmjow's hair at the discomfort. The bluenette soon entered another finger to join the other; he waited until his lover was comfortable before pulling in than out. Renji moan at the pleasure that was washing over him. Then Grimmjow went back to assaulting Renji's neck with his fangs. After a couple of minutes Grimmjow pulled out his fingers, and replaced it with his member._

"Wake the hell up Grimmjow!"

The blue hair Espada shot up quickly from his dream, why did he have that dream? Grimmjow pressed a palm to his face, his forehead was sweaty and his hakama felt uncomfortable. He really didn't want to think about Renji or have such dreams about him either.

"Finally you're awake. Come on your late for the meeting."

Grimmjow's blue eyes shifted to the voice who was none other then Nnoitra. The Sexta growled at the black hair Espada, Nnoitra chuckled.

"Sorry did I wake the kitty from his dream." He grinned as he walked out

The blue hair Espada only grunted for he had forgotten about the meeting, but he couldn't go as he was now. Grimmjow quickly changed out of his uniform into another one then sonido to the meeting room. Everyone stared at Grimmjow as he walked in and took his seat; Tōsen was the only one who glared.

"Now that we have all our Espadas we can begin. Grimmjow can you tell us your report." Aizen smiled

"Same bullshit, I don't know why you send me there."

"Watch your language Grimmjow." Tōsen spoke

"Shut up, I'm just voicing my report."

"That kind of attitude is unacceptable."

"You got a problem with my report, then you go do it almighty Hero of Justice." Grimmjow spat

"I should-"

"Tōsen that's enough." Aizen sip his tea

"But Lord Ai-"

Aizen shot Tōsen one of his glares quieting the blind man. The rest of the meeting was like any other meeting, the other Espada give their reports on their missions. How this meeting ended was a little different, Lord Aizen had asked Grimmjow to remain while the others were dismissed.

"Grimmjow as you said earlier about your missions, they seem pointless."

"Where are you going with this Aizen?"

"I need you to report to the Human world again, and inform them about Renji."

"What?" Grimmjow stared at Aizen

"You see Orihime has a special ability, her and her friends will come here to rescue him. So when they come…"

"You can kill them off and capture Orihime." Grimmjow finished

"I'll let you decide when you want to do this task." Aizen grinned

-B-L-E-A-C-H-B-R-E-A-K-

Renji sat in the dark corner of his cell making a figure '8' in the dust over and over. Aizen had brought the red head back to his cell after Grimmjow left to go to the human world. Renji sighed; he really didn't feel well after the whole situation in Aizen's quarters. A creaking sound stop the Soul Reaper's movement and he looked up. Grimmjow walked in and placed a tray down in Renji's cell and began to leave.

"Grimmjow wait!" Renji quickly shot up and leans on the bars

"What?" Grimmjow spat without looking at Renji

"About earlier it's not what you think."

"Really now." He chuckled

"Would you listen, I'm telling the truth!" Renji growled

The blue hair Espada turned around and brought his face closer to the red head.

"Why should I believe you! Aizen was right, you just want to watch me fall apart! Well here I am, falling apart because I love you!"

Grimmjow frown then decided he should leave before he did something stupid.

"Seems like Aizen has been doing a lot of talking." Renji chuckled

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow arched a brow

"After you left I felt bad, but Aizen said I shouldn't because you were trying to use me to get to him."

"I wouldn't stoop so low."

"And that's why were talking aren't we."

Renji felt a grin spread across his face, while Grimmjow did the same. The two felt a mental connection click between them, they had a plan and it was going to be big.

* * *

**Hyou: Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.**


End file.
